


Abandon all hope, ye who enter here

by Corporate_Blood, Night_Lark



Series: Stannis Baratheon and the most disastrous Small Council in creation [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Semi Seriously, Drabble, King's Landing, Poor Stannis Baratheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporate_Blood/pseuds/Corporate_Blood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lark/pseuds/Night_Lark
Summary: Stannis Baratheon was finally being rewarded for his help in Robert's Rebellion. He was now the Hand of the King and was getting the respect he deserved. He was proud for a brief, fleeting moment...Then he met the most disastrous Small Council in creation.
Series: Stannis Baratheon and the most disastrous Small Council in creation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871917
Kudos: 6





	Abandon all hope, ye who enter here

Stannis turned the pin over and over in his palm. Today his brother, his king, had rewarded him greatly for his deeds in helping secure the Iron Throne. He stood in the Tower of the Hand, his new chambers, in front of a full length mirror. Carefully he pinned the emblem to his leather doublet and upon making sure the pin was straight, he descended the stairs of his tower.

He walked with quick, deliberate steps from the Tower of the Hand to the Small Council chamber. Upon reaching the door to the chamber inside which sat the Small Council, Stannis took a deep breath to compose himself before he stepped inside.

As he passed by the Council members to reach his seat at the head of the table, he did a slight double take. Prince Joffrey, recently legitimised Ramsay Bolton, and reinstated Maester Qyburn all sat to the left of his chair and had risen to their feet when he entered. The Mountain had disregarded the empty seats on either side of the table and sat himself in the chair opposite Stannis’s, the seat usually kept for the King. He too rose to his feet. On the right of Stannis’s chair sat Euron Greyjoy and the Lannister’s pet sellsword Bronn, neither of whom stood. Stannis surveyed the Council then slowly sat, those standing following a few seconds after him. All eyes were upon him; especially Joffrey, who sat to his direct left, and Euron, to his direct right.

“To business,” Stannis said, getting the meeting officially started.


End file.
